


Lucky One

by pcyandcream



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lucky One (EXO Music Video)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 01:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14298219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcyandcream/pseuds/pcyandcream
Summary: When a group of eleven special people, all with powers, are essentially kidnapped and forced into being tested on, they have to find ways to survive. The testing was supposed to be overall harmless to them, but they soon realize that is nowhere near the truth and they have to find a way to get out of the room they are trapped in.





	Lucky One

I open my eyes and am almost blinded by the bright white lights overhead. I flinch at them and blink several times to adjust my eyes to the light. The walls are a perfect and bright white, my clothes not much different, white pants and a white tank top. I look at my right arm and see an I.V. pumping a thick blue liquid into my arm. I reach for it with my left hand, but a voice stops me.

“Don’t try to take it out,” I turn to see a woman with dark hair in a perfect white dress looking at me.

“Where am I?” I demand from her, no idea what or where this place is.

“That’s above my paygrade, Freak. Boss will explain everything now that you are awake. Don’t even try to use them. Come on,” she says and motions for me to stand up. Without much of a choice, I follow her orders and stand from the bed. She walks to the side I’m on and takes the bag of blue liquid off a hook and places it in my hands.

“I’m trusting you with this. Don’t pop it or anything,” she warns, sounding almost bored. I wasn’t planning on pulling it out anyway. At least, not until I know what it does. For all I know, it could be keeping me alive.

The woman leads me through several long hallways, all bright and white. She leads me to a large white door, twisting the knob and pushing it in. I unsurely walk in before her as she holds the door, noticing several other people in the room laying in beds like the one before, all wearing similar clothes and all with an I.V. with them. The room is large and round with eleven beds, all against walls. The walls have large glass on them but they are just mirrors with nothing of another side to offer. There are only two doors, the one I came in and another on the opposite side of the room away from the beds.

“Oh my god. No way,” one of the guys, the only blonde one says. I look at him and see the shock in his face as he sees me. I chew on my lip while he glares at me. 

“That will be your bed,” the woman points at the only empty bed next to the only other girl in the room. I give her a forced smile before sitting on the bed, putting the I.V. on the empty hook on the side of the bed. 

“Boss will be in soon to explain everything. Until then, try to get along or something. Just don’t kill each other,” the woman says, looking at me when she adds the last part. I only raise an eyebrow in response as she leaves, closing the door behind her. I lean back against the wall at the top of the bed, still being able to feel the eyes of the blonde. A guy with dark hair flops on the bed in front of me, his small I.V. bag tucked in a pocket on his white jacket. 

“Hi. I’m Baekhyun,” he says to me and offers a hand. I give him a confused look before shaking his hand.

“Hi. Just call me Evie” I reply. Out of the corner of my eye, I see another one of the guys, with bright red hair, looking at me with a smile on his face. When he catches me looking at him, he turns away. I smile at his back. Baekhyun follows my eyes to the boy with the red hair.

“Oh, that’s Chanyeol,” Baekhyun says with a big smile on his face.

“Did you know him before we got here?” I ask without even knowing where exactly “here” is.

“Yeah. All of us guys did. We are all super close,” he says, his smile still on his face.

“Oh, yeah? Maybe you could tell me why blondie doesn’t seem to like me,” I say, louder than intended. Luckily, he didn’t seem to hear you.

“Jongin? I’m not quite sure, but he seemed to recognize you.” Baekhyun says.

“I don’t-” I start but stop as Jongin approaches you and Baekhyun. 

“Baek, do you really not know who she is?” Jongin says to his friend.

“Should I?” Baekhyun questions with a raised eyebrow. 

“She’s an Angel of Death,” Jongin declares and I flinch at the term. Jongin had earned the attention of the rest of the room with the statement. I gulp and look at my hands in my lap. I was never an Angel of Death by choice and I couldn’t change the powers I had, no matter how much I wanted to. Tears sting my eyes as I remember what happened with them. 

“That was never my choice,” I say, giving him a hard glare. Before he can say anything back, the door opens and he returns to his own bed. Baekhyun stays on yours, his eyes glued on the door. 

A pristine woman in a flawless white suit walks in. Her brown hair is pulled tightly back into a bun on her head. She flashes all of you a smile, showing off bright white teeth. The whole room gives her looks of uncertainty, but it doesn’t seem to waver her confidence at all.

“Hello everybody. I’m the one in charge here. You are probably all wondering where you are and how you got here. As you all have powers of sorts, our corporation decided to run some tests on you to figure out the base of your powers, how they work, etc. I know this was not exactly by choice for you to be here, but believe me, it is for the better of society. If we can figure out the base of your powers, we could pass them onto other people,” she starts her speech. I roll my eyes, but listen anyway.

“The testing should be overall harmless to you. As you have probably noticed, there is a blue fluid being pumped into your blood. It will not have to be there all day and we will tell you when you can take it out. All it does is contrtol your powers. You can’t use them without hurting yourself. If you do, the liquid will basically make your insides shut down. For those of you that have families,” she glances at me and my eyes narrow “they have been notified and are aware that you are somewhere safe. You eleven will be together a lot for this time period so please do get along. Do some roommate bonding or something. Maybe you will all become friends. Thank you all for your time. You may take out the I.V. for now.”

She gives another white smile before leaving and closing the door behind her. I sigh and sit my head in my hands. I look at the girl next to me, her brown eyes sad with her dark curls bouncing on her face. She catches my eye and her jaw tightens. I pull the I.V. out as soon as I can, rubbing the spot it was in. 

“Friends, huh?” One of the guys, with a redish brown hair cut says.

“Oh yeah, let’s all be pals and tell stories while they run tests and probably ending killing all of us,” another guy says from across the room.

“Stop. Maybe we won’t all become friends, but we are going to be spending a lot of time together, whether we want to or not. Let’s just introduce ourselves,” another guy says. The rest of the guys must view him as some sort of leader because they all grow silent and wait. Eventually, everybody had introduced themselves and we all knew each other’s names.


End file.
